


"Hello, Dean."

by FeaRauko



Series: Supernatural Poetry [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Internal Monologue, M/M, Pining, Poetry, destiel poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeaRauko/pseuds/FeaRauko





	"Hello, Dean."

_How do you do that?_

_How do you say “hello” like you’re spouting a sonnet?_

_How do you say my name like the word means everything?_

_Shut up._

_Please, just stop._

_Look..._

_If you’re going to call down mountains_

_If you’re going to speak with the voice of the stars_

_If you’re going to pull my heart from the inside to the outside_

_If you’re going to lay my nerves bare_

_Then at least let me kiss you while you do it_

_...So say it again_

_And let's see if you mean it._


End file.
